Dr Robotnik's Electronic Diary
by PookaMustard
Summary: Explore Dr. Robotnik's diary as he writes about his health, future plans and the troubles he's going through after he survived the falling Egg Bomber in space.
1. November 21

**November 21**

**Dear Diary,**  
**I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or if you prefer short names, Dr. Eggman. I am the builder and manager of a giant project that was ultimately destroyed today, called the Death Egg. If it weren't for the pesky hedgehog I last encountered 3 months ago, the total time it took to build this Death Egg and learn the basics of building a flying machine of doom. That hedgehog, is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. As I'm writing this, I'm in a bad state of health. Thanks only to the waters of South Island, I barely survived the falling Egg Bomber. I'm now in this repaired version of Metropolis Zone, which I renamed Mad Gear Zone. I have a large surprise for you, my diary... my goal is to build a new Death Egg, and have it completely ready within a mere 30 days, starting from now. As my loyal badniks help me to make me healthy again, they are also helping in gathering the materials needed. But this time, I won't make it a hollow ball of death, though. I'll make it feed on the power of the planet I failed to conquer 3 months ago. Remember when I wrote to you about Little Planet? This is it! Now, do you think you can stop me, Sonic? My plan is going to be more diabolical than the last one, and it won't involve you, Knuckles. It will involve just me and, if I can get him back, Metal Sonic. I also ordered my badniks to feed Mad Gear Zone enough power for Metal to become alive again, and also build a complex machine for Metal, and only Metal.**

**Stay tuned my diary, as I give you more updates about the plan.**


	2. November 22

**November 22**

**Work at last has started after my loyal badniks worked for over one whole day. I'd jump in and make even more dangerous badniks, but my health... Ahem, I'm so weak to design a new line of badniks. I can't stand and make badniks, that'll be exhausting and I may fall in exhaustion rather easily. On the other hand, because of the crazy time manipulation caused a little earlier, I have to search for Metal in the bad future of Little Planet. It is in a bad future state due to the ruined timeline, so I bet it'll be easy to take him back to the planet without time travelling back and forth. I can't do anything now but blueprint my ultimate plan, I'll give it the name of Death Egg . The plan involves launching the old E.G.G. Station as a decoy and facade to the ultimate plan. The Death Egg surrounds Little Planet, so it sucks all the goodness in it. I can't build it around the planet now, I must find Metal and bring him back. The materials are not ready yet for , it is estimated to be ready in... 26 days, and I want it ready in 30 days. Actually the first Death Egg took 4 months and 15 days to gather resources as I haven't developed the badniks to their fullest yet, but it was built in 15 days. So yeah, it will be ready anyways. My diary, don't lose hope, I will crush Sonic at last!**


	3. November 23

**November 23**

**After having a rest in my rather electronic bed for the second night, I made my badniks check me to see how far I'm hurt from the explosions and the fall. I got many broken bones, the reason I always screamed in pain yesterday and why the blueprint isn't even half-way complete. Not just that, but my digestion is ruined, as I can only eat half a meal and that won't make me survive longer, unless I take a healthy meal with lots of calories to spare my lost energy. Also, some of my skin are burnt like if I saw a real fire, but I can say that they are 2nd degree burns even before the badniks said so, because I see those weird bubbles getting out of my skin, and immediately knew I must leave them as they are, and cover them from harm. I didn't see any worse than the health condition I'm in. I always succeeded in escaping Sonic after my plans failed, but this time Sonic got me. I ran away once thanks to the Egg Pod, another with it, the third time the Death Egg wasn't really destroyed and I was safe inside the Death Egg Robot. When the Death Egg fell again, I was in my Egg Pod. But this time, I forgot my Egg Pod, and the experience was very traumatic.**

**Gonna think of the facade plan, dear diary.**


	4. November 24

**November 24**

I didn't regret making my badniks help me in everything, be it doing complex calculations in a second, fixing the ruined parts found in some of my projects, and even making them great doctors. So they made a medical operation on me, and as I designed them, they disabled my senses so I don't feel the massive pain. The pain from the operation and the pain I have to put up with everyday combined, would be very deadly. I forgot, the blueprint is complete, and the badniks are gathering the resources now. The estimated time for resource collecting jumped down to 23 days, including today. I can't wait for the Death Egg to be operational! But speaking of Little Planet...

I had a weird dream when I lost my consciousness for today's operation. It was a flashback. I was riding my Egg Pod, flying through the bad future of Stardust Speedway, with Sonic running away from my laser while racing Metal Sonic. I don't know why I'd get a flashback related to Metal, but it seems my brain is sending out a message to me. Sonic kept slowing down due to obstacles and such.

But that's for today, dear diary. Stay tuned in, maybe we can destroy the hedgehog!


	5. November 25

**November 25**

It was a rather nasty sleep in bed. In order to get healed faster, I must endure more pain asleep. I wish these days were over, because I can't even think of what new badniks I can introduce to Sonic. I found out I have... way too many unused Blue Bubbles... They are somehow degraded now, standing in place, and the spikes doesn't come out either. I have no choice but to ditch them for Sonic to destroy, then my badniks can grab those animals again in even greater totals and convert them to more useful badniks.

Interestingly, I found most of my old inventions. How did they survive, I don't know. But I see the Death Egg Robot, one of my best machines ever. I can tweak it a little in time after I get healed for the plan. But for now, I can only watch, see, decide, and save the plans for later. I can't even start them now due to my health. It is assumed that I'm going to get better in 5 days, so I must continue enduring all that heavy pain, and I'll be back to full system. And full power! Oh, I just got an idea for the Death Egg Robot. I'm waiting for tomorrow to see how everything goes.


	6. November 26

**November 26**

Metal Sonic's powering machine is almost 1/4 complete. I just need more energy, and power plants... They're the reason why I built Metropolis in the first place. To power up Wing Fortress. This time, its time for Metal to get repowered for my pla- AWW! Another instant feeling of pain in my stomach! Aww... It isn't as strong as yesterday's, but still I can't handle it. However, I am feeling better, at last. Maybe I'm able to plan for a few new badniks but that's just it. Designing would require putting the landscape into consideration, the way it attacks Sonic, the way it will handle Sonic's spin attack, the move that requires bumpers to prevent, and those are the stuff that I always save for later.

I had another dream, this time in Doomsday, seeing the tragic fall again, and the events that placed me in the current condition. But this time, I saw the Death Egg getting exploded. Now I'm unsure why I'm having dreams about the past, but am I getting them for a reason? Are they sending me a message? I don't know, but the dreams seems to be interesting and strange.

I'll decode the messages later, and will tell you about the messages later.


	7. November 27

**November 27**

**The first dream seems to be telling me that Metal Sonic is anywhere on that speedway, and by "that speedway", I mean Stardust Speedway, the one he raced the pesky Sonic on. It also seemed to tell me that Metal is almost powerless to the point he'd need a shock to wake up. The powering machine was merely made to provide him some extra energy after he gets back, but now I must also provide him the energy to fly back to the planet. This is a big problem standing in my way and there must be some way around it somehow. I've sent some of my badniks to help me find where Metal is exactly, and plan for his return to the planet.**

**Its also the end of the month, and the pain is getting easier on me. Ahh, at least I'll be fine by then. Uh-oh, I hear some jet noises around my place. Usually jets don't go near the island but why did I just hear them, I don't know. I fear they may be planning against me, or even use surprises against me if they are sent out to hunt me down. The volume is disappearing, the sound seems to be heading to Casino Street Zone, the bait I prepared for Sonic's next visit to me. What are they going to do with it?**

**I'm closing all operations in Mad Gear to remain safe and sound, or shall I say, safe than sorry!**


	8. November 28

**November 28**

**I couldn't reach you yesterday due to hiding in the safe shelters of Mad Gear. But guess what? There's that big explosion that happened yesterday. So 4 hours after said explosion took place, I sent out a lone Motobug to inspect whatever happened to the place. In another 4 hours, due to the slowness of the Motobug, I've got some images. No jets found, no military ready for a surprise attack against me, nothing. Motobug says it was a rocket used for testing by those jet fighters. Now, Casino Street is deformed in some part. I don't have the design sheets of Casino Street Zone, so I'm sending out my badniks to rebuild that part in case Sonic goes by it.**

**The idea is to make Sonic play a game of pinball, until 10 minutes pass by while he's playing, getting outta here as a result. Whether it will work or not is something my badniks are responsible for.**

**The pain has disappeared, but as part of the precautions, I still have to take some medicine, the diet I follow for my health, and always rest, occasionally planning. Stay tuned!**


	9. November 29

**November 29**

** I'm glad I sent my Motobug for further investigation on the other side of the island. I couldn't believe I found a desert. But not just any desert. Oil fills it, you can say its even richer than the lands of the Middle East. What if I use said oil to my advantage, and ditch some of my scrap over there? That oil could help power up Metal Sonic, maybe even power up another flying fortress! To make Sonic pull his hair out, I'll put some ducks in the hot temperatures of the desert, around 38 degrees. Now whether Sonic will survive the heats of this desert or not is not part of my plan, as he survived Oil Ocean before. He also survived Marble Zone, Hill Tops, and Lava Reef, and all of them are filled with hot lava, yet he survived them. What I care however is to fill this place with traps everywhere, so he doesn't disrupt my oil gathering process! I feel like a real oil tycoon this time!**

**Speaking of Metal Sonic, I found a place I called the Lost Labyrinth Zone. I think I met the pesky hedgehog over there before, or in somewhere familiar. If legend is to be trusted, there is something of great power that could give you advantage over the fastest thing alive. In other words, Sonic. Metal can absorb this power if its true, and maybe beat Sonic at last! But lets not bet too much on it, as its a legend, and also an abandoned ruins, and those two combined usually leads to those Egyptian legends, that are unbelievable. Still worth a try, maybe even ditch Sonic there.**

**Hang on, don't go anywhere, my electronic diary!**


	10. November 30

**November 30**

**Full systems! Full power! I am fully healed with no negative side effects to cramp me down and degrade my quality. I'm writing this to you in my normal health state, which is always the best health state. With it I can feel the energy flowing through my body, and I feel like I can even build stuff, like new badniks for Sonic to encounter. Speaking of that desert, there are some parts with some quicksand. The idea is a jumping worm badnik that attacks Sonic when he's on the quicksand, effectively making him fall to a rather unlucky trap. Also I'll use said oil to my advantage, so I make Sonic run through burning oil, and slide across them. I told you, I'm in the best health condition you can see. I can't think of a good name for the zone though. Since its a desert full and full of oil... Hmm... "Oil Desert Zone" looks good for the desert.**

**I have got a crazy idea to bring Metal Sonic back. I'm gonna make a monitor that operates on chemical science. The idea is, basically, sending the monitor to Little Planet with a rocket. Once there, it switches on, and then it uses its own energy to suck in radiant air molecules in the air of Little Planet. By breaking each of them, and because they're so weak they're half-radiant, hence why they don't need a complex machine to extract the energy out from, they won't explode, but instead give me the energy to shock, and showcase Metal how to get back home, face to face.**

**The idea needs a little research though. I have sent some of my badniks to find some old unused badniks I used in Little Planet in Mad Gear.**

**Have a healthy day, my diary!**


	11. December 1

**December 1**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today is the start of a new month, December. Despite being one of the coldest months on the calendar, our island home's climate stay the way it is, always. If you're in a snowy land, it will stay snowy the whole year, and if you're in some grassy plains, you'll never see snow dropping. This is what makes these series of islands special, a consistent climate the whole year, summer or winter.**

**Back to my point. That Motobug keeps sending me photos all the way. Motobug found an abandoned castle, and it looks, I say, jungle-based. The sun shines through the place very brightly, and its full of water. Full of it. And mostly, its calm, with fireflies lighting the darkness of the night. The idea goes like this, how about I surprise Sonic in this otherwise calm looking castle? And my machine would be... I'll make a flashback to a previous machine, before I bring him something... as gigantic as the Death Egg Robot.**

**I cannot per se, leave unnamed areas behind. I named a lot of other areas but I can't believe there are still areas for me to explore. Jungly Castle Zone. No that's uninspired. Calm Castle Zone... Ha! Calm Castle... What about, Sylvania Cas- Oh wait, I've got it right. Sylvania Castle Zone.**

**But the bad news, is that Motobug has ran out of power and fell off into the water. Exploding itself and releasing a stray animal. Which means I have to explore other lands myself after I prepare Oil Desert Zone.**

**I forgot something. Why are the badniks I sent to the warehouse still there? Gonna tell you about it later.**


	12. December 2

**December 2**

**Right after I wrote to you yesterday, I found that my badniks took some time to look for any badnik used in Little Planet. Turns out they didn't survive because Sonic destroyed them in the past. They managed to find badniks I deployed to Stardust Speedway though, which is more than good because this is where Metal Sonic is.**

**Research began on checking the badniks for the radiant air molecules, and the molecules are now extracted for testing many different versions of the monitor's compact reactor to gain enough energy to power up Metal for leaving Little Planet. As I expected from the extracted molecules, when they broke apart they generated energy similar to electricity, giving me some volts per molecule, after converting their energy. Explosions? Not at all, just like I expected. The explosions aren't visible because they're microscopic, and that's one of the very rare traits of the universe, explosions as small as human cells, only found in the friendly radiant air of Little Planet.**

**Bad news! This reactor is so bulky to send to space in a rocket. I need all the energy for Metal to return back to the planet, so I can't just make it fly off to space by itself.**

**I really don't have anything else to write to you... See me tomorrow.**


	13. December 3

**December 3**

**It seems that the bulky reactor's so hard to create, so trying to create another one but smaller is even harder. But as long as it will result in the return of my loyal servant, Metal Sonic, I'll be able to defeat Sonic once and for all!**

**My latest flying fortress, Sky Fortress, is under the works. I noticed that Sonic ran along my previous Wing Fortress and Flying Battery quite well. I'll make it so that its harder for him to get past alone. Also I won't fight Sonic myself, I'll lure him towards the monstrosity that is, my promised Death Egg, using Metal so I prepare for his visit!**

**Meanwhile, the next destination Sonic is about to explore is Splash Hill Zone. Another Green Hill based zone it seems. It looks like a good idea to make him fight my badniks all day, and make him get distracted by the rather beautiful sunset, and my badniks will make him spend longer through the zone.**

**Also why do I have to start strong so Sonic learns of my weakness point so quickly, to the point he starts attacking in chains in under a minute? I'll make my machines attack with a lovely warm up, an easy one. After the warm up, though. I'll start the REAL pattern that will make Sonic confused... also, I'll put this idea into my remaining older machines, but... trust me Sonic, what you will see at first is not what you're going to see later...**

**Ho ho ho ho ho! Ha ha ha ha! Sonic, prepare for your doom!**


	14. December 4

**December 4**

**Despite my efforts, the reactor is still too bulky for launching to space. And I still need to see Metal Sonic face to face to tell him about the way back to the planet, and the way to Mad Gear Zone.**

**I have found, using my maps, an abandoned amusement park. What's really amusing is that its full of snow, so it looks awesomely white. Since this amusement park is on the other side of the island alongside Oil Desert Zone and Sylvania Castle Zone, I'll keep this place ready for the next phase of the bigger plan, and I'll let Metal deal with the pesky hedgehog over there!**

**Also this one park, I'll dub it White Park Zone due to the excessive whiteness over there, seems to have something really exclusive to it. After some research, due to years of neglect, the snow took over the park. Now because of this, some snow is on the rollercoaster tracks. Also most snow took over a whole area in bulk, and then melted, of course making a very large sector full of water. I know one of Sonic's many weakness points, water. He hates it so much!**

**Unlike those badniks I used at Labyrinth Zone, I'll make some seals that freeze the water around them, and will make a large bear badnik that takes two strikes to get taken out! Sonic will need help for this!**

**Meanwhile, I am modifying the Death Egg Robot, to use full systems and full power!**

**Prepare for the coming days, dear diary!**


	15. December 5

**December 5**

**Days are getting harder as I remember my goal, to ready the promised Death Egg within 30 days, if not finished, to take out Sonic and stop his threats once and for all. 15 days are now remaining, time passes by so quickly. In addition, these days are getting harder as I'm trying to finish the monitor's reactor.**

**Otherwise, I have found exactly where Metal Sonic is, making my plan more effective. I'm now preparing the return of Metal, with the new fact that today, Mad Gear's power plant is all ready to power up Metal, but I have to tell Metal about the shortest route back to the planet. This will take me sometime, because I have to study the power Metal will gain and how he will use it in accelerating back to the planet, how he will leave the planet's gravity field... too many to name for you.**

**Ah hah! I figured out the secret to the reactor. All what I have to do is to build the reactor normally, then I'll use one of my shrink rays, the same ones I used in my now abandoned base of operations found in Little Planet, to shrink the reactor to the required size, and I'll install it in the monitor! I've been trying to figure out how to make the monitor float and shock Metal upon my say so, and I finally went to the conclusions, I can shrink the parts and mash them together to build the monitor that will show Metal all about how to return to the planet.**

**By tomorrow I may see the monitor take off, and by the time it enters Little Planet's atmosphere, Metal Sonic's return will be already planned. Expect a great day, dear friend.**


	16. December 6

**December 6**

**What the heck am I through now? I can't find my shrinking ray machine! I am going to not send my badniks to find one for me, but I'm going to make a more updated and efficient one, especially made for this monitor that is pulling my hair out. Within one day I guess, the shrinking ray would be complete, and halfway through that day, the monitor should be ready for a long missile launch to Little Planet!**

**On the other side, Oil Desert Zone is now 80% ready. I just have to increase the oil pumps total and the oil containers, and make oil transport pipes to connect with my Sky Fortress Zone so I can let it fly. But the pipe part is the harder part of the desert of oil. I have to build the pipes far away from Sonic and whatever company he may bring, so they are safe and sound. If he dares to drop there, he'd die out of the impact with the ground!**

**Here's the surprise, there are too much scrap metal that I own lying around, to the point the scrap must be sent to the final part of Oil Desert, right before Sky Fortress' launch base, to preserve space for my new plans. Woo ho ho ho! Ha ha ha! Sonic will never expect this quick idea I just made up. I can use that scrap metal against him... my diary, you may say that I will throw the metal, or build a metallic ground for the battle to heat with the tremendous amounts of oil. This is what Sonic might be expecting and preparing for!**

**How about a giant monster, made out of scrap metal? Crazy, huh? The craziness is what will surprise Sonic effectively. He will get a load of this, if he dares to find his way to Oil Desert, and makes it through those large gaps I have built!**

**Come back later for the monitor!**


	17. December 7

**December 7**

**The monitor has been built at last, and I'm now witnessing its take off to space! The countdown will start now, as I press this button. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, takeoff!**

**Haha! The rocket is flying real well! I see it rising up above the skies, all hail the return of Met-. What's happening to the rocket? It lost all the speed, and now it is heading back to the surface! Darn! I certainly hope it won't hit the island... it seems to be heading towards it...**

**It ended up in the ocean! Great. All I have to do is use one of my other rockets and rebuild the monitor again, but I must do it and quickly! Otherwise my plan is an ultimate failure.**

**But I can't wait till tomorrow to build the monitor, because I'm planning on sending the rocket tomorrow! Good thing, I still have the blueprint for the monitor, so I'll use one of my dedicated machines build a replacement monitor using the blueprint I have.**

**The materials for building the Death Egg are almost 65% complete. Which will be great! This means it'll be ready, if not fully complete, by the end of the specified 14 days.**

**All my badniks, all systems! Full powers!**


	18. December 8

**December 8**

**I just sent out the rocket, and it went up to space unharmed this time. With a backup monitor built using my trusty machines, Metal Sonic returning will be a reality. As long as no asteroids manages to hit the rocket, because Little Planet didn't get near our planet yet. A full year has almost passed since Sonic's first meeting, at the grounds of Little Planet, before I managed to find and trap the Chaos Emeralds for his next meeting, saving the 7th for the previous Death Egg plan.**

**Wait a second, I mentioned something I've never put in mind! Once Sonic shows up on Splash Hill Zone, I'll make sure he goes there without the Chaos Emeralds! I'll make him put them somewhere, and swipe them as he feels the sunshine of this beautiful region! This is exactly what I should do! Within the next phase of the plan, I'll give Sonic harder traps, and get his emeralds as Hyper Emeralds, by letting him interact with the Hidden Palace!**

**I'll need to research this Chaos Emeralds plan, patience please!**


	19. December 9

**December 9**

**I found myself thinking of the Chaos Emeralds plan and the execution of it. But the bigger obstacle is the Death Egg mkII that is awaiting completion, and 11 days remain to watch its finalizations if not completing it. I felt like days and weeks passed by while thinking of the Chaos Emeralds and putting them as great obstacles in Sonic's way, but in fact I spent around an hour.**

**Until a badnik came and told me that he discovered a signal from the emeralds in Green Hill Zone. However, Sonic's obviously not there to protect them. You thought Tails would hang in there? Never happened. And it seems that Knuckles is still cleaning up Angel Island from my hordes of remaining machines and EggRobo. Seems like everybody's too busy to even protect the Chaos Emeralds, the things that they must not forget about. How careless of them!**

**I can rely on my Eggpod to get the Chaos Emeralds for myself and use them as traps for Sonic, traps that will make him pull his hair out! Bwahahahahahaha!**


	20. December 10

**December 10**

**Alright! Flying to Green Hill Zone was merely an easy task, and because I was controlling the Eggpod, there was no way for me to fail unless Sonic suddenly showed up. This never happened. How lucky am I... So, guess where I found the emeralds. Tails was flying around in a prototype Tornado, and I'm saying this because I've captured movement of a flying thing a little far away. Yet his actual Tornado is sitting there at Green Hill, parked with Chaos Emeralds. All of them.**

**As the emeralds are vital to keeping Sonic busy, I took them away like I did two times before. Poor Tails, that fox boy will wonder who stole the emeralds, because there will be no badniks to give away the fact I'm working! Haha!**

**It is simple for me to create the trap that will hold the emeralds for Sonic to get past, and whether he actually stops to get the emeralds before getting to fight me or not is something that is up to his choice.**

**I just got news that the monitor got through half the way! Let me check the progress!**


	21. December 11

**December 11**

**If I had missed one moment since I got the message that the monitor is half way, or just ignored it, the rocket would have collided with that comet that came out of nowhere! I planned and made sure my rocket's path is free of asteroids and any other obstacle and set the path into the rocket so it goes with full speed straight to Little Planet by itself. Yet here comes that fast comet, it almost ruined my plan! It was too fast for me to even know of its mere existence, but at least I'm proud that my rocket is safe and sound, still flying to Little Planet to release the monitor to carry out my plan!**

**After this incident that almost happened, the rocket is now tracked, so any time an unexpected obstacle shows up anywhere around it from afar, it becomes simple for me to guide the rocket out of harm's way without coming to a close encounter.**

**On the other hand I managed to find lots of unused badniks that are probably going to end soon. I redesigned a few of them, such as the Newtrons, while making new badniks such as the new Scarabesque that will annoy Sonic very much in Oil Desert Zone, and I also should introduce to him the ultimate in the resistance of attacks, the Sandworm!**

**The old and redesigned badniks are going to be deployed for phase one of the plan, while phase two will have the Oil Desert badniks deployed and a bunch of others.**


End file.
